


with you, i'm invincible

by southernvampire



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, They Finally Kiss, book 3 demo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernvampire/pseuds/southernvampire
Summary: Ava worries about Sawyer's safety after the bounty is made public, but to her dismay, Sawyer hardly seems bothered by it.
Relationships: Nonbinary Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 6





	with you, i'm invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I posted to my tumblr and the first fic I've posted here! I rewrote and edited it recently so I thought I would share it here. I hope you enjoy reading it!

A knock on the door dragged out a groan from Sawyer.

The last time they had a visitor, Bobby wormed her way into their apartment and kissed them without before they could stop her. The time before that, Rebecca had come over. It always seemed to be either of those two and Sawyer wished someone, anyone else would show up.

Today proved to be a good day. Ava stood outside their door, wearing her usual tight shirt and cargo pants with a faded jacket over her outfit, her cheeks pink from the autumn chill.

"Ava!" they greeted. "Come on in."

"Sawyer," Ava said, tone professional as always as she gave them a quick nod.

Once the door closed, Ava's demeanor changed slightly. Her eyes softened, but her body stiffened. When she spoke, her voice cracked. "We need to talk about security measures. For the bounty."

"Oh. That." With the recent kidnapping, Sawyer had been so focused on investigating it that they had forgotten about the bounty. It didn't worry them, but they weren't sure how much of that was due to the fact that they didn't know how dangerous of a situation they were in. Or perhaps they really weren’t scared. They didn’t know what to make of that.

"You don't seem concerned."

"No it's not that," they lied, "I just have my mind on other things."

Ava frowned and looked down slightly, listening. "You take shallow breaths when you lie."

Sawyer sighed and dragged a hand down their face. _Damn vampires and their super-hearing_.

"What do you want to hear? That I’m not scared? Is that it? Because I’m not."

The confession took away their own breath. They weren’t scared of being targeted by Trappers and rogues alike. They weren’t scared of their own life being in danger.

_What’s wrong with me?_

"You should be! Your life is in danger every minute you're away from us! From me," Ava's voice softened at the last two words. She moved forward and let her fingertips caress their cheek.

Sawyer gasped, too surprised by the gesture to do or say anything. The touch sent tingles down their spine, and before they realized what they were doing, they put their hand on hers.

Ava stared into Sawyer's eyes, and whispered, "Why aren't you scared?"

Sawyer shrugged and pressed Ava's hand against their cheek, her touch tingling their skin. "I don’t know. After everything we’ve been through, you guys have always been there." They looked up at Ava, their brown eyes sincere. "With you by my side, I'm invincible."

At that, Ava dropped her hand. She glanced at their lips, breathing heavy, and slowly dipped her head forward. She hesitated, their lips closer than they were on the carousel. For a moment, the world only consisted of them, together in this embrace. Sawyer realized that all the romantic clichés were true: time stopped, the world stopped, the point of living was to be in Ava’s arms.

“You’re not telling the whole truth, are you?”

Sawyer hesitated for a breath and then came clean. They shook their head.

“Sawyer,” Ava said, voice soft, “I need you to care about your safety.”

Sawyer’s chest constricted at her words, speechless and guilty. They knew she was right, but the truth made them uncomfortable. They shifted their feet, unable to get their mind off the lack of space between them.

“Care for me,” she whispered.

They stared into her emerald green eyes, choked up by her concern. “Okay,” they managed to whisper back.

Without a second thought, Sawyer closed in the gap. A moan escaped Ava's lips as she kissed back, nine hundred years of pent up emotions starting to fall through the cracks. For a few minutes they both stood there, making up for lost time in each other’s arms.

It was Ava who stopped, backing up a step. To their surprise, she smiled sadly, her eyes glued on Sawyer’s face.

“I need you to stay safe for the kidnapping case. And for me. If you ever got injured again, like what Murphy did…” she trailed off, shaking the thought out of her head. “I cannot have you get captured. This bounty could get you killed.”

“Point taken,” Sawyer said, still slightly out of breath. They smiled weakly. “I’ll stay safe for you, I promise.”

“Good.” Like that, Ava was back to being professional. She continued as if nothing had happened. “Having a member of Unit Bravo stationed here on nights when you stay in your apartment will ensure your safety until we can get the bounty taken care of.”

“What?”

Ava looked injured. “It’s for the best, Sawyer. Besides,” she took a step forward, brushing back some loose strands of blond hair, “I can be the one to keep watch most nights.”

Sawyer smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
